School Romance
by Bagera
Summary: A Love Story About Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. They are students without magic.
1. Back to School

Hello! This is my first story so I hope you all like it. And I hope that I'll spell the story good, because I'm Dutch hihi - In this story there is no magic and it's all about Love. Oh I love love!  
  
The Characters   
  
Prue - 20 years old Piper - 18 years old Phoebe - 16 years old Paige - 15 years old Leo - 19 years old Cole - 18 years old Andy - 21 years old Dan - 18 years old  
  
Ofcourse their will be more characters, but those are the head-characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Back to School   
  
The bell rang. It was time for school again and Piper walked into the Englisch class. It was the first class after the summer-vacation and she saw some new faces in her class. One of them was Leo Wyatt, she knew him verry well, cause she had a real big crush on him. But he never paid attention to her, she tought. She sat down at her place and suddenly Leo Wyatt sat next to her. 'Piper right?' he asked her. Piper looked up and blushed. 'Yes,' she said. 'You are?' pretending not to know him. 'Leo Wyatt. Can I sit next to you or is this seet taken?' Piper didn't know what happened to her, but she soon said yes. Dan walked in and saw the seet next to Piper was taken. 'Dmn it..' he tought and sat down somewhere else. Soon the English class began and the teacher, Mrs. Anderson, gave everyone a paper. 'We've got a test kids' she said. 'I want to know what you all remember from last year.' Meanwhile, Piper found a little paper on her desk with a note from Leo. 'You've got beautifull eyes' it said, and Piper started to blush again. But there was more. 'I'd like to hang out with you, you know, maybe we could get a drink or something.' Piper wrote down her answer, she'd love to! And she wrote that on the little paper and gave it to Leo. Mrs Anderson saw this and soon grabbed the paper out of Leo's hands.'Ahw, How cute, it's a love letter... Come on guys, not in Englisch class.' she threw the paper in the trashbox but Leo already knew Piper's answer and he smiled to her. He whispered 'After school?' and Piper said 'O.K' Dan was really pissed off, cause I liked Piper verry much. The test whas kinda easy and School was soon over. Piper walked out of school and waited there for Leo. But he didn't come. She waited, and waited, and finally Leo came outside the school. He run to Piper. 'Sorry, I had Detention... Did you stand here long?' he asked and they walked to Leo's car. 'No, not really' she lied. And they got in the car. They went to Hot Spot. It was a cosy bar where you could get a drink and have something to eat. They went in and sat down at a table. 'Wanna have a burger?' Leo asked Piper, she whas a little shy. 'Yeah, sure. And a Coke please.' Leo orderd two burgers and two Coke. 'So, for how long do you live here?' Leo asked her, to break the silence. 'My whole life, and you?' she already knew the answer but she didn't care. 'Already four years. When I was 15 we moved here.' The burgers and the Coke's where surved and Piper and Leo began to eat there burger. 'You know,' Leo began. 'There's a party next saturday at my place. I'd love to take you with me as my date.' Piper started the blush and she knew she would be turned all red. 'Really? That's sweet of you.' She didn't know what happened to her. He suddenly paid so much attention to her, but he never did before. 'Yeah, really. Do you want to be my date?' he asked en looked into her beautifull eyes. 'Yes, I want to.' And she smiled to him and looked soon back to her burger. Leo brought Piper home. 'I'll see you tomorrow' Piper said and soon walked into the Manor. Leo went to his own house. Phoebe had spied her bigger sister. 'Who whas that cutey?' she asked. 'Nobody!' Piper said and runned to her room where she met Prue. 'You are in a good mood' Piper said nothing but made a noise what ment 'Yes I am.' And she walked in to her room. Phoebe walked over to Prue. 'What's wrong with her Prue?' Prue looked at her little sister and rolled her eyes. 'Don't you know a thing about your sisters??' and she walked to the phone and called her boyfriend Andy. 'I guess not!' Phoebe yelled and she walked to hers and Paige's room. Paige was studying. 'Already homework?' Phoebe asked. 'Sssh' whas al that Paige said. 'Alright alrigth!' Phoebe said and walked down stairs. 'Going to the park!!' Phoebe yelled and she whas gone. Piper sat on her desk and she wrote down Pipers name and Leo's backname. She looked to it. Piper Wyatt. She already loved that name. She whas dreaming away and suddenly Leo walked into her room. 'I just wanted to say I love you Piper Halliwell.' he said and looked to her. Piper jumped out of her chair and she kissed Leo with much passion. Before she knew he unclipped her bra and her shirt whas on the floor. Piper pulled Leo's shirt out and they fell on her bed. And than she heard her door open. Piper noticed it was just a silly day dream and she saw Prue standing in the door opening. 'Some guy on the phone for you.' Piper looked at the paper on her desk. In her day dream she had wrote Leo's name on the paper with a lot of hearts around it. 'His name whas Leo... Wyatt I guess.' And Piper didn't know how fast she had to run to the phone. Prue noticed the paper on Piper's desk with Leo's name, and Piper Wyatt, on it. Prue smiled and walked downstairs. 'Hello.' Piper said. 'Hey Piper' she heard Leo say. 'Leo! What nice of you to call!' 'Yeah I was boring and I wanted to know hor you're doing.' Great, she tought. He's bored and thats why he calls my... But at the other side, he just saw her an hour ago and already wanted to know how she's doing, and he didn't even had her phone number. 'I'm fine, thnx. I was just watching tv.' she lied and sat down in the chair near the phone. 'Where do you live?' she asked. 'Three streets behind your street.' Wow, she tought. She never knew where he lived, but he lives verry close. 'Pretty close huh?' he said and they talked about everything. A half hour later Phoebe come home and saw Piper whas on the Phone. Prue walked to Phoebe. 'You're allowed to disturb her, she's already calling a half hour!' You don't have to say that to Phoebe twice. She walked to Piper. 'Can you hang up? I have to make a phone call.' Phoebe said ticking on the phone- table without patient. 'Wait a sec Leo,' Piper said and covered the phone. 'Don't you have to be somewere verry far away???' Piper said and continued her conversation with Leo. Phoebe said it another time without Piper listening, so Phoebe closed the phone. 'Leo? Leo?' Piper said and noticed what Phoebe did. 'You son of a ..!' She didn't come any further cause grams walked in and she didn't liked it when someone cursed a nother one. 'Yeah? Tell me!' Phoebe teased Piper and Piper rang Leo's number soon and she appologized herself for her little sister. But she soon hang up and walked to her room. When she was near her room she yelled. 'World War Three has broken out!!' and she closed her door with a lot of noise. Phoebe smiled evil and she walked to her room.  
  
Next time, how will the World War Three be? Is it really that bad? Or just a trethning? And how does it go betweene Piper and Leo? I even don't know yet, or I do, or I don't... Would you all please review my story! I'd love to hear all the comments 


	2. Sweet Sweet Saturday

Thanx for all the reviews! First I didn't knew If I would continue the story, but with all your reviews I couldn't stop! I made the story in paragraphs, so it's easier to read. Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Sweet Sweet Saturday   
  
It was morning and Piper walked out of her room to the bathroom. She whased her face and Phoebe walked in. 'Goodmorning, sis' Phoebe said but Piper didn't listen. 'Oh, sorry you're my enemy now, right?' Phoebe smiled evil. 'You better watch out.' Piper said calm and walked back to her room. After a few minutes she walked downstairs and made some breakfast.  
  
Paige walked in the kitchen and saw Piper's good mood. 'What's his name?' Paige asked Piper, and she looked up and turned all red.  
  
'How do you know?' she asked. 'Hello??? I'm your sister, ánd I'm a woman!' Paige made some breakfast for herself too. 'Well, I guess I could tell my baby-sister,' Piper said. 'His name is Leo, Leo Wyatt.' Paige's mouth fellt open. 'Thát hotty??! Is he in you're class?!' Her eyes where big and she stared at her bigger sister. 'Yeah, you know him?' Piper asked. 'Well.. yeah! Who doesn't?? He is so totally hot! Every girl in my class has a crush on him!' 'Including you?' Piper asked, but she already knew what her sister whas going to say. 'What do you think??' Piper laughed and walked out the kitchen. She grabbed her school stuff and than Leo called.  
  
'Hello' Piper said. 'Piper? It's Leo!' she heard. 'Heey Leo! Something wrong?' Piper whas a little worried. 'No, not at all, but I wanted to give you a ride too school.' 'That's sweet of you! When do you pick me up?' It whas quiet, but than she heard Leo. 'I'll be there in 5 minutes! See you than! Bye' Piper hang up and she whas happy. He wanted to gave her a ride! After a few minutes she heard a car and she soon grabbed her schoolbag. 'That's Leo! Bye!' Piper said and walked outside. 'What?? That's Leo?!' Piper heard Paige yell but she whas allready outside.  
  
'Get in!' Leo said and she got in the car. 'Sweet of you to call me.' Piper said and looked to Leo. Leo only smiled and they where at school soon. 'Where is your locker?' Leo asked. Piper almost said, near to yours, but she hold herself in. 'Number 128.' She said and they walked into school. 'Mine is number 139.' Leo said and smiled. 'That's near.' Piper said laughing. She grabbed some books and wanted to ask Leo something but he whas gone. Where can he be? She tought and looked around. She didn't saw him anywhere and she went to class.  
  
Leo went to the boy's room where he found Cole. 'Finally, there you are..' Cole said and walked to Leo. 'Yeah, sorry I'm a little late. But I got her eating out off my handpalm' Leo said with a big smile. 'And what about her sister?' 'I haven't talked to her yet' 'Make sure you do before saturday' After that Cole left and Leo went back to class  
  
The Schoolweek was soon over and it whas saterday. Piper haven't talked to Phoebe the whole week, but she promised Prue to 'end' the WW3. It whas saterday and Piper walked to Phoebe's room. 'Pheebs, I hate to say it, but Leo asked me to bring you with me to the party. He has a date for you' Piper said with an irritating look on her face. 'REALLY?' Phoebe yelled. 'You mean I can hang out with YOUR friends? You must be kidding' 'I hate to say it, but I'm not..' Piper said and rolled her eyes. 'Leo picks us up at 7o'clock, make sure you're ready' Piper walked out Phoebe's room 'I should get dressed..' Phoebe said to herself. It whas 7 o'clock when Leo arrived. 'Phoebe! Come on!' Piper yelled and Phoebe walked down the stairs. She looked like a little whore, but Piper didn't say a thing about her way to dress. They walked to the car. 'Hey girls' Leo said and smiled. Piper and Phoebe got in the car and they went to Leo's house. They heard loud music and while they where walking inside, Phoebe whas dancing on the rhythm. Piper looked away from it. 'She isn't my sister, really! She isn't!' Leo laughed and they walked to Cole. 'Phoebe, Cole. Cole, Phoebe' Leo said. 'Is this my date??' Phoebe whispered to Leo 'Yes' He whispered. 'Thnx!' Phoebe and Cole went to the kitchen and she got something to drink. 'So how do you think the party is?' Leo asked Piper 'It's cool, it's great' she smiled. 'I know something what is even more great' Leo said, looking at Piper and he touched her cheek. Piper blushed. The evening whas over verry soon.  
  
'Pipe? Cole is taking me home! See you later' Phoebe said and she was gone. 'I'll should get back too' Piper said and grabbed her stuff. 'It was a great evening Leo.' She smiled. 'I'll take you home.' Leo took her to his car and went to Pipers house. He walked her to the door. 'So, by any chance I'll date you an other time?' Leo asked as soon they where at the door. 'Well, I won't say no if you ask me' Piper smiled. 'Okey, bye..' Leo said and kissed her gently on her lips. Piper was suprised but she kissed him back. 'Yeah.. Bye' Piper smiled and went inside. 


	3. A Date

I'm SO sorry I didn't updated so soon! But I was on holiday and all... I'm sorry, but I love your reviews! I really do, and you guys gave me more insperation. So, keep reviewing ! (I hope I wrote the good...) We have a little time acceleration.. Hope you all like the next Chapter :)  
  
---------------------------- Chapter 3 - A Date  
  
Piper and Leo are seeing eachother and Phoebe was in love with Cole, but she wasn't dating him. A few months ago Piper and Leo had there real first kiss, and sinse then they have a relationship. Piper is verry in love, and so is Leo. It was Friday and Leo was and Cole's place.  
  
'So,' Cole Said. 'I saw you and Piper yesterday.' Leo nodded once. 'You was all over her. Boy, your role in all this was not being with her all day. You are getting your role to serious! Anyway, you have to dump her soon.. She's getting in our way.' Cole said. 'I'm not going to dump her Cole!' Cole looked suprised while Leo continued. 'I really love her now. In the beginning I saw all this just as a way to pay Prue back for what she has done. But Prue accepted me, and I accepted her. She isn't the girl anymore like she used to be. And, again, I'm not going to dump Piper. I'm out of here. If you want to pay Prue back, you have to do it all by yourself' Leo said and walked out of Cole's room. 'You are just a coward Wyatt!' Cole yelled, but Leo didn't listened, he wanted to go to his love.  
  
'I'm not going to do this, Leo!' Leo brought Piper to a horseranch. 'Come on, it is fun! Don't you like horse riding?' Leo asked. 'Well, no, I'm afraid for horses..' Piper said and looked at Leo. 'Alright..' he said. 'Then lets go home..' 'Really?' she asked and Leo nodded. They went to Piper's place and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
'You are not going to hang out with that guy anylonger Phoebe!!' Prue yelled at her younger sister. 'Why not?! I like him Prue!' Phoebe yelled back. 'Phoebe, Cole is a troublemaker! He love's trouble! And I don't want you to hang out with him! So call him up and cancel your date! End of discussion.' Prue said and looked at the phone. Phoebe saw the angry look in Prue's face and so she called Cole. Prue didn't go away. 'Can I at least talk to him in private?' Phoebe said and Prue walked to the kitchen. Phoebe talked with Cole for 30 minutes. 'I'm sorry Cole.. I'll see you Monday at school.' Phoebe hang up and ran to her room.  
  
'Were was all that about?' Paige asked. 'Prue doesn't like Cole.' Phoebe said and fell on her bed. 'I heard yeah..' Paige said.  
  
Meanwhile Piper and Leo listened to some music on Piper's room. It was verry cosy and they layed on Pipers bed. Leo looked at Piper and stroke trough her hair. Piper looked back at Leo and smiled. 'I love you Leo' she said and Leo kissed her. 'I love you too' he said and they carried on kissing. Soon Leo lay on top of her while they carried on kissing. Piper heard her sister near to her room and pushed Leo off her. 'Better an other time..' Piper said and smiled. Prue walked in Piper's room. 'Leo, do you stay for dinner?' Prue asked 'Sure Prue' He said and smiled. 'Alright. Dinner is soon ready' Prue said and she was gone. Piper and Leo carried and kissing and after almost a half hour they went down stairs to eat.  
  
Dinner was great and Leo went home. Leo and Piper had a date next evening and so Piper went to bed early. Piper slept till 11.30 the next day, she awaked with a start. She ran downstairs and made some quick breakfast and ran back upstairs. 'What should I wear?' she said as she ate her breakfast in front of her wardrobe. She couldn't find anything to wear and so she sneaked into Prue's room. Finally she found a nice black dress, till just above her knees and she had some high-heeled shoes herself, so she walked to her own room and she changed into the dress. 'It fits perfect!' she said and she grabbed her shoes and did them on. She looked into the mirror. 'Just Perfect' she said and changed again in her normal clothes. She listened to some music the whole day, and then she heard Paige call her name.  
  
'Piper!! Leo on the phone!' Piper didn't know how fast she had to run to the phone. Leo and Piper where talking for almost an hour when Prue said they are having dinner. 'See you soon' Piper said and hang up. After dinner she went upstairs and changed once again. She set some hairpins in her hair and did some natural make-up on her face. When she was ready with her hair, her hair waved around her shoulders. She grabbed her purse when she heard the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and saw that Prue already opened the door and talked to Leo. She walked to the door.  
  
'Hey Leo' Piper said and gave him a gently kiss on his lips. Leo stared for a moment at Piper. 'Is that my dress?' Prue asked with a questioning look. 'Yes, it is. Bye' Piper gave a kiss on Prue's cheek and walked with Leo to his car. 'You look beautifull Piper' Leo said as they sat in the car. Piper blushed  
  
'Thanks.' She said and smiled. She gave him a little kiss and the drove to the cinema. They bought some tickets for an action/romance movie and they sat down. The cinema show began and they watched interesting. They kissed in the pause, but except for that, nothing happend. After the movie they went to Leo's places.  
  
'The movie was nice, wasn't it?' Piper said as she sat down on the couch. Leo sat down close to her and stroke trough her hair. 'Yeah, It was, just like you' Leo said and kissed her. Piper kissed him back and soon they lay on the couch.  
  
'Come' Leo said, and took Piper's hand. They walked to Leo's room and in his room they carried on kissing, Piper fell on his bed and she and Leo made love that night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
You liked the chapter? I hope you did! I'll update as soon as possible! 


	4. First it was good, then it turned bad

Later that night Piper had called to the manor to say she was spending the night at Leo's place. Grams wasn't happy with it but she agreed.

Piper, who was wearing Leo's shirt, and Leo, wearing his boxer, where listening to some music after their first time together. For Piper it was her first time ever and it was really special. Leo laid down beside her and stroke trough her hair.

'Didn't I hurt you?' he asked softly.  
'No.. you didn't' she said and kissed him gently.

He looked at her. She really was his girl. He didn't believe he was trying to set her up. No not really her, her sister.. But either way, he would have played Piper. He was glad he didn't went trough with Cole's plan. But he had to tell her…

'Piper?' he asked quietly.  
'Hmm?' she humbled.

'I.. euh..' he didn't know how to start. Piper looked at him  
'Yes?' she asked.  
Leo was quit. Piper looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
'I love you' he said and smiled. He couldn't tell her. Not yet.  
Piper smiled for a second and looked at him.  
'I love you too Leo…' she kissed him softly.  
Leo looked at the clock.  
'Let's get some sleep' he said and pulled the covers over them. Piper lay half on top of him, with her head on his chest. She felt save. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or anything.

The next morning they practically lay the same as the evening before. Leo was awake and he quietly stroke trough her hair. Slowly Piper woke up and first she didn't know where she was, but then she felt Leo's body heat and smiled to herself. She looked up and saw Leo looking at her.

'Good morning' Leo said and kissed her gently on the lips.  
'Good morning to you too' Piper said between some kisses.  
'Did you sleep well?' He asked and Piper nodded.  
'Good' he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

The next half hour they lay in bed talking about everything and listened to some music. Then they where taking a shower together and after that they went to the mall. Piper and Leo where together for already 5 months, so they where going to celebrate. In the mall they first where going to grab some lunch in a nice and cosy restaurant. They really where having fun. When they came out of the restaurant and walked to a nice jewellery, they saw Cole hanging have over Phoebe. 

'What the hell!' Piper said and they walked over to Phoebe and Cole  
'Phoebe?' Piper said and Cole stopped kissing her.  
'Euh.. What! Piper! You're not supposed to be her!' she said quickly.  
'Neither are you, at least not with Cole, remember?' Piper said and looked at her sister.  
'Well.. euh.. No but.. euh.. Please Piper, don't tell Prue or Grams' Phoebe begged.

'Okay… but only if your going home now.. Alone!' she said and looked at Cole for a second.  
Phoebe had an irritating look on her face but agreed. She kissed Cole goodbye and went home.

'It was nice to see you again Cole, but we're leaving' Piper said a little sarcastic.  
'So first you sent my girl away and now you're being sarcastic?' Cole said with an evil tone in his voice.  
'It looks like it' Piper said.  
'Come on Piper, lets go now' Leo said and wanted to walk away.  
'Not so fast. It's payback time.' Cole said and grinned.

'I know for a fact that your boyfriend has a little secret for you' Cole continued.  
'What are you talking about? I don't have secrets for her.' Leo tried.  
'Oh and what about the whole Prue thing. You forgot about that don't you?' Piper looked confused at Leo.  
'What is he talking about Leo?' she asked.  
'Nothing.. Just let's go okay?' he said.  
'No.. you don't want to leave do you? You're afraid something is going on with your sister' Cole said and stood up. He slowly walked towards her.

'You know, Leo and I where going to give Prue some payback after she told the cops that I was the one who has mugged the old man from the hotdog car. Don't worry Leo wasn't in all this, but he did something even worse!'  
'Cole, its enough!' Leo said and wanted to pull away Piper. Cole leaned over to Piper's ear and whispered:  
'He is playing on you chick. You are only a way open to get to Prue.' The second Cole was done talking, Leo tried to pull her away. Piper pulled her arm back immediately, and Leo had to let go.

'Is that true Leo!' she asked him with an angry and confused look on her face. Leo looked at him with a guilty look and nodded.  
'Yes.. but only at the beginning!' he soon added.

Piper got some tears in her eyes and ran out of the mall.. While she hurried home she cried.

My apologizes I didn't update! I'm so so so sorry but I just forgot! Well.. This was chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed it.. ! Please R&R!


End file.
